


Queen Bee

by Endellion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endellion/pseuds/Endellion
Summary: Dean goes to a masquerade party and sees a boy he instantly wants to know.





	Queen Bee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZarauthForsaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarauthForsaken/gifts).



The night of the masquerade, Dean was dressed in plain black clothing with a plain black mask. He walked in and made his way to the drinks when his eyes saw the most- strange and weird and amazing thing. A guy dressed as- of all things- a bee. But not just any bee. This dude, who had a lean and strong looking body, covered in black trousers and a yellow and black striped long-sleeve t-shirt, was wearing a crown. Everyone knew that the only bees who were royalty were queens. This guy came to the masquerade as a Queen Bee. As he came closer, clearly heading for the drinks like Dean had, Dean saw the guy was wearing a black and yellow mask with antennae curling above the bridge of his nose in stylised spirals. Rather than making him look feminine, it somehow accentuated his strong jawline and the light flush on his cheeks from the warmth of the room. His eyes were piercing blue, catching Dean’s briefly but, oh, it was long enough for Dean’s mouth to go dry and wanting.  
That ocean gaze drifted away and Dean tried to relearn how to breathe. He knew instantly he wanted that guy. It wasn’t just the looks because, really, there were loads of hot guys in devilish masks and tight or unbuttoned clothes. This guy didn’t look like he was out to seduce anyone. It was his eccentricity that made him stand out. In a room full of angels and demons, princes and princesses, even priests and prostitutes, here was a breath of fresh air. A guy who walked without embarrassment or any airs. He wanted to talk to the guy but was very aware of his own lacklustre outfit.  
Would he even be noticed? He didn’t want to just say hi and try to awkwardly compliment the guy’s outfit. He wanted- He wanted- Setting his jaw, Dean walked outside and called his friend. “Charlie, I need a favour. Now.”  
*…*…*…*  
Castiel had seen the boy with forest green eyes by the drinks and had wanted to say hi. Although the guy had been wearing a plain black outfit and mask, there was something in those eyes and the way they had met Castiel’s own. He had just turned back with a drink, ready to blurt out anything to start even small talk, but the green-eyed boy was gone. Castiel swallowed down his disappointment and went to find his best friend Meg, who was dressed as a demon.  
*…*…*…*  
Dean got back to the party not even an hour later. He was lucky Charlie was a cosplayer as she always had things that could be mixed and matched for different costumes. He walked in, head held high as he looked for the Queen Bee. He had debated for some time with his best friend as to what he should be. He had thought about being a worker bee as that was clearly the right pairing for a Queen Bee. But. It didn’t make the statement he was hoping for. So.  
He located the boy in stripes across the dancefloor and walked over, determined, as he made his way around other partiers. His green leggings and long sleeved green Henley made him stand out from all the blacks and reds in the sea of dancers.  
As he approached the Bee, his steps faltered to see that the guy was standing with a short and curvy brunette. Was he already taken? It was too late to retreat, those blue eyes had turned his way and fixated on him. Dean swallowed and cleared his throat before bending at the waist in a bow. In for a penny, in for a pound. “Queen. May I have this dance?”  
*…*…*…*  
Castiel was talking to Meg when her eyes lit up with a wicked glee. They both turned at the same time and her voice was teasing when she spoke. “Green eyes, huh, Clarence? Like that guy’s eyes?”  
Indeed. The captivating forest eyes from earlier were most definitely back, but the plain black outfit was gone. In its place was a green clad form with a mask of petals. The mask was like a bouquet all its own, but above it on the boy’s head was a crown of green fronds. He looked like Persephone, a boy-prince of Spring.  
He was breath-taking.  
At the question, Meg chuckled and stepped back. “That’s my cue to go grab another drink. You boys have fun.” She winked and wandered off. Castiel stared for another moment at the green-eyed boy and then grinned.  
“I would love to dance.”

The End

Postscript: Dean shortens Castiel’s name to Cas, because wow was that a mouthful *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*. Cas admits to having wanted to talk to Dean even when he was in his plain masquerade outfit. They live happily ever after.


End file.
